We are Whole
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: In which Percy proposes to Annabeth. Parody on sappy Percebeth.


_~Important Note: This fic was recently plagiarized word for word, including the AN. It was all Copy N Pasted, and the only thing changed was where I said ~fRANkiEGirL61 the person changed it to _their _user name. My friend and beta Disney101 has taken it to the LU and the fic that plagiarized this one-shot was deleted. Thanks to everyone who helped me throughout the process._

* * *

~In which Percy proposes to Annabeth. Parody on sappy, OOC, WeWillBeTogethaForeva Percabeth.

~fRANkiEGirL61

* * *

The waves of the ocean rippled violently, crashing down against the dark sand. It was night, and Percy could see nature doing its thing, preparing for rest and pleasant sleep. Above him the birds swooped down low, nestling into their nests and cuddling up to their mates. Wildlife scurried along the grass beside the beach, hurrying to get into their dens and reach their young ones and companions.

The waves continued to crash, as if angry. But today, Percy knew better. His father, Poseidon, was not angry, in fact not even near it. Poseidon was _excited. _It had been eight years since Kronos was defeated, and although only slightly, Poseidon and Athena had softened up to each other. Besides, what father wouldn't be happy to see his son propose? It had been just yesterday that Percy had told his father about his plans to propose to Annabeth. Of course he had been thrilled, and ever since then the ocean had been excitedly, dancing around in sync with the wild air and harmony of the earth.

Percy sighed as he slowly exited the premises of the beach and walked beside the rocks, his bare feet slapping against the hard concrete road. Every night recently, he'd been going for walks along the shore, where he felt closer to his father and more in sync with himself. The beach had always comforted him, even before he knew who his father was. Percy found it humorous that some people could possibly dislike the sound and sight of the seagulls that swooped up above, the smell of wet sand and salt, and the soothing sounds of the ocean during its endless tirade.

Today was the day before he and Annabeth met exactly 12 year ago. Annabeth was the beautiful, smart, proud, and determined girl of his dreams. She was picky and teasing... all the things that Percy liked about her. And tomorrow, exactly 12 years after they met, at the age of 24, Percy was going to propose to her. They had been dating since the age of only 16, so considering the fact that it had been going on now for about 8 years, Percy had no doubts that it was about time.

* * *

I watched as Percy's face appeared in the mist of the drachma message, grinning like a maniac.

"Did you go out on one your evening walks by the beach yesterday?" I asked him as I stuffed Daedalus' laptop into my bag hurriedly, but then spoke again before he could answer. "I'm almost there."

"Good." Percy said. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

He stuffed his hands into his short pockets, and his sexy muscles bulged in such a fashion that gave me tingles inside. His dark hair was a messy bird's nest lying on his head, and he was _still _scarcely any taller than I, after all these years. I supposed it was a lost cause though, seeing as I'd been taller until we were at least 17.

"I can see that, considering the fact that you've wasted money to check up on me to see if I was almost there twice now in the past few hours." I replied, snorting.

Percy laughed. Behind him I could see people walking around, talking, laughing, enjoying life. "Exactly, so hurry up!"

Slowly his face began to disappear into the crowded image of central park, and I was left alone sitting in our apartment. Ever since he got some 'killer' job, he'd been out a lot lately, even though we'd just recently bought an apartment together deep in the depths of the city…

I also got to spend even less time with him, due to the fact that he'd recently either been taking walks along the beach at Long Island every evening, (which I assumed he did last night) or visiting his father at Mount Olympus to talk.

So I was pretty relieved about a week ago when he asked if I wanted to go take a walk to Central Park with him, where for a few hours we would be able to just sit around, walk around, talk, and be together and happy.

Today was that day. I also couldn't help remember that we met exactly 12 years ago today. Now that was a happy thought.

I quickly finished the laundry, deciding I would visit everyone at camp half-blood and work on my swords skills later tonight. I'd been busy all day today, running around doing things. (Which involved reading, wandering around on Dadeulus laptop, more reading, and finishing up the last few touches on my designs for Mount Olympus.) So I was very busy.

But now, I slung my knapsack over my shoulder and hurried out of the apartment, waiting anxiously for the slow elevator to reach the lobby.

At last my most current wishes came true, and I was able to rush out the double doors and into the warm, summer air. I rushed along the sidewalk, trying to make my way to Central Park as fast as my long legs would carry me.

* * *

This was it. After two long months of planning, today was finally happening. Percy, with his ADHD and all, continuously walked the perimeter of the park, no matter how much his legs ached. There was also an extra bounce to his steps.

He'd already spoken to Annabeth twice since he'd arrived, asking when she would get there. Time seemed to drone on endlessly. Percy watched as people walked their crazy barking dogs, and couples strolled along hand in loving hand, which made his heart excited and buzz with happiness and anticipation.

Percy was making himself walk toward the bench at the left side of the park when he sensed a strange and odd presence, and felt something hit his back. He considered an attack, but it could just be Annabeth tapping him.

"Yassou, Seaweed Brain."

Percy slowly turned around to see Annabeth standing there. Her hair was whipped back in a messy ponytail and she wore shorts, a T-shirt, and sandels. He motioned for her to start walking, and they began a wonderful directionless stroll.

Annabeth grinned as they walked. "Hello, Seaweed brain."

For a while the two walked around, talking, sitting, and the whole works. Finally the day faded into a darker atmosphere, and evening had approached. Amidst the city, you could still see the moon's bright light, and it wasn't all that dark, due to the fact that a gazillion cars were all around, shining their bright lights across the already bright and more than awake New York City.

There were still quite a few people walking around the park, weather it was couples making out or old and lonely people walking their dogs. People were still doing their thing, living their lives, no matter how good or bad life had turned out. People were still happy surrounded by others and the magic of New York.

"You know," Percy said as they reached the center of the park in their directionless stroll. Beside them was a water fountain and on the other side a bench. "We both grew up in New York. This place is a place that's been part of us our whole lives. It like, represents us."

"In what way?" Annabeth asked. They now stood on opposite sides, facing each other as the moon shone down brightly and lights of all different colors flashed around from people's cars, which were doing much honking.

But everything was drowned out.

They were holding both hands together, and their bodies were very close. Annabeth could feel Percy's cool breath on her neck as he spoke; causing the hair's to rise with tingles.

"As I said, we grew up knowing this place. It kinda represents us as a whole, Central Park. It has significant importance to our lives."

"Well then." Annabeth whispered. "There's one question."

"And that is?"

"Percy," Annabeth paused to look up at his face, which was nervous, excited, thrilled, and almost victorious. "Are we a whole?"

There the two stood, right smack in the middle of Central Park, embraced in a tight hug. Cars still drove around honking, and other people were still walking around, but nothing seemed to be real any more than just those two, looking into each others eyes.

"Why don't you answer that yourself, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

Then, Annabeth watched, amazed, as Percy released his grip from hers and bent down on to one knee. He reached into his shirt pocket and came up empty handed.

"Crap." He mumbled. "Now where did I put that darned thing?"

Annabeth watched in complete shock as Percy searched all his pockets for what she expected was… a ring.

She knew it was about time, they'd been dating for an awful long time now. It could have only been so much longer; still this came as a shock. She felt like crumpling to her knees and crying with joy… but girls like Annabeth just didn't do that. So instead, despite the fact that her forehead had broken out into a horrid sweat and her hands felt awfully clammy, she bent down to help him look for it.

At last she pulled it out of the back pockets of his shorts and handed it to Percy with a wide grin on her face, who was blushing furiously. It was only then that Annabeth realized people had gathered around to watch and… stare.

"There we go…" Percy mumbled. "Anyway…"

He got back down onto one knee and looked her in the eye.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

The world stopped as Annabeth stared down at him with pure joy. His face, his clothes, his nervous smile, all of it drew her in.

At last she replied, "Without a doubt. And it took you long enough, didn't it?"

Percy grinned as he placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. Many surrounding people laughed with delight.

Annabeth pulled Percy into a tight embrace, and his lips smashed against hers eagerly. They stood there, holding each other for a long time, kissing into the not so dark and quiet night of New York, their whole.

* * *

Beta: Disney101

Note: Yassou is 'Hello' in Greek.

~fRANkiEGirL61


End file.
